Substantially non-aqueous formulations comprise a non-aqueous liquid phase which usually comprises a liquid nonionic surfactant, optionally also with some non-surfactant liquid. The liquid nonionic surfactant is commonly comprises at least one ethoxylated nonionic. In order for the composition to have desirable properties, it is usually preferred to utilise a mixture of liquid nonionics which includes a nonionic having relatively few ethylene-oxy groups per molecule, for example an average of three. However, recently, the low-ethoxy nonionics have been suspected of having an undesirably high aquatic toxicity.
It is also common for such compositions to include a deflocculant such as an anionic surfactant which is added in the free acid form. However, the anionic surfactant tends to worsen the detergency effect of the ethoxylated nonionic.
In liquid detergents in general, especially those for the washing of fabrics, it is often desired to disperse or suspend particulate solids which have beneficial auxiliary effects in the wash, for example detergency builders to counteract water hardness, as well as bleaches and enzymes.
We have now found that one or more of these drawbacks can be overcome, at least in part, if the liquid phase comprises a specific sugar compound.
EP 325124 discloses non-aqueous liquids comprising a non-aqueous phase and sugar ether containing one or more long chain alkyl chain group, as detergency booster.
EP 325184 discloses non-aqueous liquids comprising a non-aqueous phase and sugar compounds that are acetylated, contain at least two fatty acid chains and act as detergent boosters, bleach activators and fabric softeners.
We have now found that a substantially non-aqueous liquid cleaning composition comprising a non-aqueous liquid phase, which liquid phase comprises a partial C1-C4 alkyl ether of alkylpolyglucoside overcomes these drawbacks.